The New Brotherhood: Blood Ties
by IceyLink
Summary: A new Brotherhood forms with shocking ties to Magneto and the X-Universe. This new team will not only pose a deadly threat to Magneto but to the X-Men and their world they live in. Series is now complete.
1. Team Roster

**The New Brotherhood**

**Disclaimer:**

These issues are a work of fiction based partly on characters owned by Marvel Entertainment Ltd. These stories are not to be used for commercial gain, and are purely for entertainment purposes only.

A new Brotherhood forms with shocking ties to Magneto and the X-Universe. This new team will not only pose a deadly threat to Magneto but to the X-Men and their world they live in.

**Team Roster**

Magnetrix – Mutant with powers over magnetism

Pyra – Jack Allerdyce – Mutant with the powers to set things afire

Super Sabra – Mutant with the power to move at fast speeds

Astra – Mutant with the power to teleport

Lady Mastermind – Regan Wyngarde – Mutant with the power to cast illusions

Aumente – Maria Cortez - Mutant with the power to enhance other's powers & limited telepathy

One-Eighty – Christian Frost – Mutant power to turn another's power back on them & immune to all psi-powers

Crimson Commando – Fletcher Hamilton - Mutant with the power of great strength and resistance to injury.


	2. Blood Ties Part One

**The New Brotherhood**

**Issue #1 – Blood Ties - Part One **

_**Florida – Miami Hospital**_

"I'll be right back," a beautiful nurse with blond hair says as she steps away from her patient and looks out the exam room's door and into the hallway.

She looks back and forth and sees patients, families and hospital staff running like crazy screaming in a panic. She can hear loud sounds coming from all around. She quickly runs into the hall and stops a RN in a dead run. "What's going on?"

"Evil mutants are attacking the hospital," the RN shouts as he dashes off in a dead run.

The nurse watches him run off and turns round when she hears a loud crushing noise. Soon the wall a few feet down the hall explodes and two figures step through. A few seconds later a figure dressed in red and purple with a matching helmet and cape floats through and rotates facing her. The nurse takes a few steps back as she gasps at who is before her.

"Magneto?" The nurse begins to ask and then realizes that the figure before her is not of a man but of a woman.

"Pyra, Super Sabra, secure the area while I deal with her," the floating woman commands as the other two figures dash off in the other direction.

"What are you suppose to be, Magneta the wanna-be Magneto knock-off?" The nurse laughs as she goes to call on her powers.

"No, I'm someone more deadly than he could ever be," the woman laughed as she hovered closer to the nurse.

"What, why won't my powers work?" The nurse panicked.

"Oh, you can thank my new best friend, Blindspot. While you were examining her she used her memory manipulation powers on you and made you forget how to use your powers," the floating woman laughed as the patient the nurse had just been with walked out into the hallway smiling.

"What do you want from me?" The nurse asked as she tried looking for an escape route.

"Well, my dear Amelia Voght, you were one of Erik's most trusted followers and one time lover and I'm in need of some information," the woman said lowering herself to the ground.

"Over my dead body," Amelia said as she turned and ran.

"That can be arraigned," the woman in the red and purple helmet said as she flicked her wrists causing two hospital beds to fly through the air and pin Amelia to the wall. Amelia screamed as the woman levitated and floated right at her.

"Just leave me be. I've nothing to do with Magneto. I haven't seen him in years and last I heard he was killed during the attack on Manhattan," Amelia said trying to struggle against her prison.

"Oh, I'm sure you follow the man as closely as I have. He was sighted on Genosha with Charles Xavier, another past lover of yours, am I correct?" The woman dressed as Magneto said lowering herself inches from her prisoner.

"That's none of your business and maybe I heard rumors of Magneto's escape from death but last I heard Genosha was attacked again and everything and everyone on it had been destroyed," Amelia said cursing both men for pulling them into their lives.

"See, I knew you kept tabs despite your retirement. I'm sure you know as well as I do that the Magneto that died in Manhattan was an imposter. The real Magneto had been on Genosha the whole time and even with its destruction, Magneto was not there at that time. Word is that he and a group of other mutants have gone missing," the woman in the helmet said.

"Is that what you're up to? With him gone you want to take over his legacy and be the next Magneto with your band of evil mutants? Sorry, but I wont be any help to your power play. I quite that life and have started over. I despise the man and like I've said, I haven't followed that man in years," Amelia said continuing to struggle to remember how to call on her powers.

"Oh, I have no desire to take over his legacy. Actually, my goal is to destroy it and him. My Brotherhood, if you want to name it that, all have one thing in common, and that's the death of Magneto. Like me, they have had their lives ruined or impacted by the man who easily seduces mutants and then tosses them aside like garbage.

"For this he and his legacy must be punished. First, I must start with his followers, the Acolytes. They will be made an example of. Any one who worships and supports the man called Magneto will die," the woman said with anger in her voice.

"Acolytes? They haven't been active in years. What are you going to do, hunt down anyone who was an Acolyte and kill them? Is that why you're here, to kill me?" Amelia asked.

"No, you are wrong about that and you know it. There is a group still active and in hiding waiting for his return. Those are the ones I want. Just the ones who still worship and follow the man called Magneto. See, that is where you come in. My source tells me you know where to find them," the woman in red and purple smirks nodding to the mutant named Blindspot.

"How could you betray me like this, Blindspot? I helped you go into hiding and start over," Amelia said glaring at Blindspot. "Hate to disappoint you but I don't know where they are and killing them won't make you feel better or hurt Erik," she said turning back to face her captor.

"Oh dear foolish woman. I know you know where they are, and I will get you to talk. You see, once they have been dealt with then I will continue on until all that is left is Magneto and his family. Then, like he did to me and many others, I will take his family from him and in that moment of despair and loneliness, I will kill him. Then, and only then, will I be happy," the woman said squeezing her fists causing the snack machine on one side of her and a trash can on the other to crush inwards.

"You're crazy," Amelia whispered as she stared at the Magneto impersonator.

"Magnetrix, hospitals being surrounded by police and radio scanners indicate national guard being called in. Shall we deal with them?" A woman in silver armor with black gloves, boots and face mask appeared out of thin air with another woman in green armor with red boots, gloves and face mask.

"No, I'm not ready for us to be exposed on that level. We have what we came for. Take Amelia here back to the base and then get back here for the rest of us," the impersonator named Magnetrix said to the woman in silver as she vanished with a screaming Amelia. "Aumente, summon the others back here," she then said to the woman in green.

"Now, Blindspot," Magnetrix said as she turns to the mutant standing off to the side.

"I held up my end of the deal," Blindspot said as she looked from Magnetrix to Aumente.

"That you did and I shall honor my end," Magnetrix said as she began to turn away.

"She plans on betraying you to Magneto," Aumente suddenly said glancing at Blindspot.

"Out of my head, telepath," Blindspot spat as she grabbed Aumente, threw her into Magnetrix and bolted toward a doorway marked exit.

"Lady Mastermind," Magnetrix shouted as she and Aumente crashed to the ground.

Blindspot laughed and then gasped when she reached for the exit and bounced back instead. With a shimmer of light the door and exit sign vanished to reveal a woman in violet armor with black gloves, boots and face mask and a man with identical armor with white and blue standing in front of a solid wall. Blindspot quickly round kicked the woman identified as Lady Mastermind sending her to the ground. She then pulled out a knife and swiped at the man's face cutting his cheek. The man in white cried out as he cupped his cheek with his hand. Blindspot now noticed the real exit door right by her.

"Better luck next time. Now to mind wipe you as a little parting gift," Blindspot said as she reached out and touched the man's face with her hand and called on her powers.

"Nice try," the man smiled as a white light flashed from his eyes and Blindspot stepped back suddenly.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?" Blindspot asked in true confusion and fear.

"You okay, One-Eighty?" Lady Mastermind asked as she got to her feet.

"Yeah, just gave her a taste of her own medicine," One-Eighty said as he tried to stop his cheek from bleeding.

"You really think you could double cross me?" Magnetrix asked as Astra reappeared and Pyra and Super Sabra came running down the hall.

"What are you talking about? Who are you? Please don't hurt me," Blindspot cried as she looked at the group of strangers gathered before her.

"Oh, I won't kill you. We made a deal. If you helped me _I_ would not kill you and I always keep my word. Pyra, take care of her," Magnetrix said as she lead the group away from the woman.

"Are you sure? Her minds been erased, she can't do any damage," Pyra said glancing at the woman who suddenly began to scream in terror and run.

"Pyra, I only have two things to say to you. One, don't ever question my commands again. Two, she tried to kill your boyfriend," Magnetrix said as Pyra saw the cut and blood on One-Eighty.

"Not again," Pyra shouted and turned toward the fleeing woman.

A pulse of white hot energy emitted off of Pyra as Blindspot and the entire corridor she was in burst into an inferno of flames. With a nod, Aumente closed her eyes and sent a wave of energy over Astra. Astra then waved her hands in the air causing Magnetrix and her new Brotherhood of Mutants to vanish from sight leaving the corridor completely empty except for Blindspot and her dying screams.

_**Brotherhood Origins: Astra & Lady Mastermind**_

A woman walked up to an empty warehouse. She wore a red and purple outfit with a matching cape and face mask. She knew the minute she walked into the building that there was no going back or changing her mind. There would be no rest until the man called Magneto and all that he holds dear were destroyed. It was a vow she had made and would see to the end. Especially now, with the message she had received of her father's death.

She had devoted her life to researching, watching and tracking the evil mutant called Magneto after her mother, against her father's wishes had revealed to her how this man was responsible for taking her family from her and leaving her with the life she had. As the years went on and she read more and more of what Magneto had done to others and the world her anger and hatred for him grew. She soon became obsessed and made it her life's goal to find a way to make him pay.

She then came to the United States to watch and do more research on the evil man. The resources here made it a lot easier to find out everything she could about him and his family. She kept herself hidden as she planned and learned, waiting for the right time to make her move. A part of her was almost afraid to make that final step and she always found an excuse to not make the final move of her plan, until she got a message from back home.

Her father had been killed. Her mother believed that Magneto had done it because he had discovered what she was up to in the United States. Her mother cursed her for not listening and letting it go and would never forgive her. Her mother's final words were that she will always love her but she was now going to go into hiding in fear for her life and wanted no contact from her daughter ever again. Something snapped in her as she threw the message away and donned her new costume.

She would go after Magneto, but would make his family and legacy pay first. Before he realized what she was doing it would be too late. All would be gone and he would be left completely alone. Then she would reveal herself to him and kill him. As powerful as she was, she knew she couldn't do it alone and decided to gather her own group together to help her. She would find those that had been hurt by and hated Magneto like her. She new it couldn't be just anyone and those she selected would have to commit to her and her cause unconditionally.

She had spent a lot of time researching but found exactly who she needed. The woman she wanted was a woman calling herself Astra. She was one of the first mutants gathered by Magneto and his Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. They had parted as enemies and she has done nothing but try to kill him since. A few years ago she vanished after a failed attempt to kill Magneto with his clone. No one has heard from her since so she knew it might be difficult to find her. She began by sending word out on the street with a few tips she got from a few people that she was looking for her to help kill Magneto.

She had all but given up hope when she received a message from Astra to meet her here and that she found her motives interesting and pleasurable. So here she was to gather the first of her small band of Magneto haters. She walked into the building and immediately realized that she was not alone. Three large men came charging right at her. All three carrying weapons with the intent to harm and even kill her. Was this a setup or a test? Either way, she was not powerless.

As the first guy opened fire with his machine gun, the woman stood her ground and thrust out her arms in front of her, palms flipped upwards. The bullets seemed to slow and then make a u-turn plunging themselves into the man's other two comrades killing them. The man gasped as the gun was ripped from his hands and found it wrapped around his neck, crushing his windpipe and killing him. The woman then brought her arms back down to her sides and looked up.

"Show yourself or you will join your friends here," the woman called out.

"Impressive," a woman in silver armor and long black hair said suddenly landing in front of her.

"Astra," the woman said to the older woman in silver.

"Yes, and you must be the one destined to kill the mighty Magneto. You dress like him and you have powers like him. Do you plan on replacing him?" Astra asked.

"The best way to get into a person's mind, see how they think and act and be able to anticipate them well enough to kill them is to become them. Now, can I count on your allegiance?" The woman in red and purple asked.

"What makes you think you can succeed where others have failed or that I should bow down to you?" Astra asked in a mocking tone.

In a quick movement, Astra found herself pinned to the floor while a giant metal beam was ripped out of the wall and flew right at her stopping inches from her face. "Because I have the power and determination to make it happen."

"I can see that, but all I would have needed to do was stop the beam with my force field and finish you off with my laser blasts," Astra said as she stared the beam head on without breaking a sweat.

"And if you tried you would have found that I destroyed the mechanism in your gauntlets and your belt so you lasers would not have worked and there would have been no force field to stop the beam from crushing your face.

"I know all about you Astra, and with your teleportation powers and knowledge of technology we will make a great team," the woman commanding the beam said as she flipped her wrist causing it to fly off to the side.

"Oh, and I know just who you really are as well and that is why it will be my pleasure to serve you in your quest to kill Magneto," Astra said as she was released from her hold, got up and shook the woman in red and purple's hand.

_**A Few Months Later – Astra's Temporary Safe House **_

The woman in red and purple looked in the mirror as she placed the helmet Astra had made for her on her head. Having worked with Magneto so closely in the beginning she had picked up a few things. Like the technology for the helmet. Not only would the helmet protect her from mental attacks like Magneto's did, but this helmet had some perks the original didn't. It had communication and computer access and abilities. She could communicate with others and also do scans and upload and search data. Along with her new armor plated costume, she was now ready to take command.

"Magnetrix, our new recruit is here," Astra said stepping into the room.

"Are you sure about her?" Magnetrix asked turning to face Astra.

"I know she wasn't on your original roster, but I think she and her powers would be a great asset. Not only was her father one of Magneto's first recruits, but she and her sister have served Magneto or the Brotherhood in one fashion or another," Astra said.

"What makes you so sure she is a good fit and I can count on her sworn allegiance?" Magnetrix asked.

"Her father was killed by the Legacy Virus, but it was Magneto's influence that took him down his dark path. Also, her sister of the same code name as their father died because of a secret mission Magneto sent her and a few others on to infiltrate the Magneto imposter that Attacked Manhattan. She believes Magneto sent her sister to her death as payback," Astra said.

"Bring her in, I would like to meet her," Magnetrix said as Astra vanished and then reappeared with a beautiful lady with long blond hair.

"Magnetrix, may I introduce you to Lady Mastermind," Astra said introducing the newcomer.

"When do we kill Magneto?" Lady Mastermind asked.

"Welcome to the team," Magnetrix said with a smile.

**Next: Issue #2 – Blood Ties - Part Two **


	3. Blood Ties Part Two

**The New Brotherhood**

**Issue #2 – Blood Ties - Part Two **

_**Savage Land**_

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" One-Eighty asked as he looked at the Tyrannosaurus Rex they had just killed.

"I don't know. I think she's just looking for another outlet since she hasn't gotten Voght to spill the _411_ on the acolytes. She can be a little high strung but she knows what she's doing," Pyra said as he looked over at their leader.

"Crazy is more like it. I know we have to do what we need to do to make Magneto pay but I question the need to kill sometimes. Or the fact she made you kill that woman back at the hospital," One-Eighty said with a whisper.

"She didn't make me do anything. That woman tried to kill you and I had to stop her. I won't sit back and let another person I love get killed in the name of Magneto. Not again, not ever," Pyra said as he lightly touched his partner's shoulder.

"Trust me, I hate Magneto as much as the next guy and would love to see him die for what he did to me and my sister, but I don't know if," One-Eighty began to say when a shadow fell on them.

"Okay ladies, Sauron's hideout is up a head. We need to take him and his fraction out fast and without mercy," Magnetrix said as she turned and looked straight ahead.

Magnetrix knew that she didn't need to hunt down every person or creature that had associated with Magneto or the Acolytes. Her fist phase was to eliminate those that worshiped him or choose to carry on in his name. That meant the Acolytes that were still active and in hiding. She had Amelia Voght, but at the moment she was unable to get that information out of her but Astra and Aumente were working on that. In the mean time she had decided phase two was important and decided to go forward with it.

Magnetrix with the help of her and Astra's database had reviewed Magneto's other creation, the Brotherhood. They may not worship the man, but they carry out his will under his name. No matter if it's Erik's own Brotherhood or another fraction, the name itself promotes Magneto and his ideals. She decided she had to review this potential threat and remove it immediately. So she pulled up the list and began to review it.

Magneto's first core team had been made up of Astra, who had quite shortly after and was now sided with her, his children, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch who she had plans for and would deal with later. There was also Toad who had also been a team leader had gone into hiding with Exodus after the Horseman incident. (**See Demon Storm issues of Sensational X-Men.) **She would have to hunt down both at a later date since they had both been great worshipers of Magneto and lead teams in his name. The last member was Mastermind who was now dead along with his daughter, but his only surviving daughter was now serving her in her plan for revenge. There had been a few other members in his first incarnation.

There was Blob, who had vanished in space but rumored to have reappeared and Unus who had vanished when the Upstarts destroyed what was left of Genosha. Those two were low on her hit list for now and the least of her worries. The two other members had been Lorelei, who was now part of the Savage Land Mutates and would be dealt with soon and Vanisher who had already been dealt with and eliminated. Magneto had even tried a second line up that became known as Mutant Force and then the Resistance, but as a practice round for her newly formed team had also been eliminated. Even though these two Brotherhoods had ended she had to look at the reincarnations of the team and its leaders that carried on the Magneto ideal and legacy. That had to also be ended as part of phase two.

The leaders of the other versions were Mystique who had gone missing in space, Toad, Dark Beast who resurfaced in Canada and then vanishing in a battle with the Fantastic Four (**See Alpha Squads & current issues of New Exiles for his fate.), **Marvin Hoffman or X who he and his whole Brotherhood fraction had already been killed, Magneto impersonator Xorn who had been killed by Wolverine, Exodus and now Sauron. Sauron had been a member of various versions of the Brotherhood but was now with the Savage Land Mutates, a group of mutates created by Magneto to be his warriors. Rumor had it that Sauron was building them up and preparing them for an attack on the States as the next Brotherhood of Mutants.

That is why they were here in the Savage Land. Sauron and the Mutates were connected to Magneto and had to be taken out. Once this had been done she could focus on the other two remaining leaders left on Earth and evaluate the surviving members of the Brotherhood incarnations and eliminate the ones posed a threat to carrying on the Magneto and Brotherhood legacy. After that, then she could go into phase three, the elimination of Magneto's friends and family. The only thought left was if she does that before or after she figured out where the hell Magneto had vanished to. For now, it didn't matter. She had to worry about the mission on hand.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'll love putting down that flying reptile," Lady Mastermind smiled.

"This will be a small challenge. The Savage Land Mutates has never attacked in one large group. Word is Sauron has gathered all them together in one place and is planning an attack as the next Brotherhood. After dropping us off, Astra has setup a distraction to Keep Ka-Zar and his people busy and out of our way. We will need to go in hard and fast," Magnetrix said.

"You think it's fair, fourteen against the five of us?" Super Sabra said as she looked at her comrades.

"Yeah, unfair to them," Pyra smirked.

"I agree, but for a little advantage I would like to introduce you to the final member of our group. Meet the new Crimson Commando," Magnetrix said as a figure jumped from a tree and landed near them causing the ground to shake and indent from the landing.

"Wait, I heard the new Commando was a girl," Lady Mastermind said looking at the man in an all red suit and mask.

"You're correct but I've rectified that problem. Now shall we?" Commando asked as his sleeves shimmered from red to silver and arm blasters ejected out on each arm.

"I think I like him," Pyra said as One-Eighty punched him in the arm.

"Okay, head coms on and follow my lead," Magnetrix commanded as she led her team to the side of a hill with a large metal door covered in vines.

Magnetrix waved her arms as she called on her powers. Load pops could be heard as any cameras and weapons attached to the hill or surrounding area were ripped from their spots rendering their opponents blind and defenseless. Magnetrix then crossed her arms and then swung them back apart as the front door ripped off and flew in two different directions. With a quick command Pyra stepped forward and called on his powers. A sonic boom of white energy emitted from his body as the opening and interior of the base exploded in fire. Magnetrix then led her team inside as Super Sabra lifted her arms and used her super speed to create a whirl wind force to push the fire inwards and clear a path for them from behind.

Lady Mastermind used her powers to reach out and touch any mind and cast the illusion that her team looked like nothing other than smoke and fire moving down the corridor. Magnetrix continued to reach out with her powers to dismantle any cameras, weapons or technology that was in this place. After a few minutes they had made it to the center of a giant room inside the hill. Looking around it was completely empty and had been very easy for them to reach. Almost too easy and that made Magnetrix realize something very quickly.

"Darn it, it's a trap!" Magnetrix swore.

Lights flooded as they looked up to see Sauron on a ledge staring down at them. A pathway made of plastic was connected to the side of the room circling all the way around. On the pathway stood twelve figures spaced far enough apart so that they were completely surrounding them. Looking at each of them Magnetrix knew who exactly each one was. Staring down at them with evil intent was Brainchild, Amphibius, Barbarus, Equilibrius, Gaza, Piper, Lupo, Leash, Lupa, Worm, Vertigo and Whiteout. Magnetrix swore for her stupidity and overconfidence as she also saw dozens of weapons made of plastic pop out of the walls all around them. She then looked back at Sauron.

"You think I wouldn't be prepared for you and your pathetic Magneto and Brotherhood wanna bes?" Sauron cackled.

"How?" One-Eighty whispered to Magnetrix.

"You're not the only one with resources my dear," Sauron said as a woman stepped out next to him.

"Lorelei," Lady Mastermind spat at the former Brotherhood member.

"Yes, I see you remember me. You see, when rumors surfaced that another Magneto imposter had appeared and this time hunting down those connected to Magneto and the Brotherhood, Sauron sent me to investigate. When our agent Blindspot turned up missing and then later found burnt to death we had all we needed to know.

"So we planted the word that Sauron had gathered all of us together to form a new Brotherhood to attack and spread the word of Magneto to draw you here and as you can see, it worked," Lorelei laughed.

"Yes, and everyone here was so dedicated to the man of magnetism that they all agreed to gather for the first time in one united front to take you out first," Sauron cackled.

"You think us weak and unprepared?" Magnetrix asked as he whispered into her helmet com.

Commando's back and shoulders shimmered from red to silver as two large launchers appeared. Responding to his leader's command he fired off his weapons targeting and destroying every plastic weapon on the walls around them. Magnetrix smile turned to a frown when a strange pulse emitted from the weapons as they were each destroyed. Magnetrix suddenly felt odd as she looked around at her team and then back up to the Sauron.

"What have you done?" Magnetrix demanded.

"I am so smart. I knew you would take out the plastic guns so I rigged them with an invention I cooked up. When destroyed it emits a pulse that causes a mutant's powers to go dormant for one minute," Brainchild laughed.

"This is all we need to kill you all. Mutates, now!" Sauron commanded.

Vertigo and Equilibrius, each on opposite sides unleashed their powers upon the mutants below. As the sense of vertigo was being forced upon them Whiteout stepped foreword and unleashed her powers. In flashes of psionic light she began to render her enemies blind. As Magnetrix and her team were being caught in two blasts of vertigo and blindness the rest of the Savage Land Mutates leapt from their positions and attacked them head on, screaming for blood.

_**Brotherhood Origins: Pyra and One-Eighty**_

_**Sydney, Australia**_

Jack sat in the holding cell crying. He really hated where is life had taken him. How did he go from running around playing with his older brother in a happy and loving family to many years later sitting in a jail cell for killing a room full of kids? It didn't matter that they had killed his boyfriend first and that he had acted out in self defense. He hadn't even meant to burn them all alive. It just happened and now here he sat waiting for his sentencing. There was no one to call. His brother had died and his parents had been killed a few years ago. His boyfriend was now dead and he was all alone.

It seemed like everyone he ever cared about always left him. When he was younger his brother had always been there for him. He would even do magic tricks for him to cheer him up. Pretending to control fire and make it do things. It was really neat and Jack loved him for it. He always thought they'd be together until his brother left for Asia to work as a journalist and novelist. His brother promised to keep in touch but that was the last he ever saw of his brother.

He had overheard his parents talk about his brother getting mixed up in some criminal activity over in the States but Jack didn't want to believe it. So when he graduated from High School he had decided to skip University and travel to the States and visit his brother. His parents even argued with him about it and even convinced him to delay it a year and start college first. That was a mistake because a year later when his deal had been almost up they had received word that his brother had gotten sick and died from some strange illness.

For whatever reason, the body was never brought home and they had a private memorial. He resented his parents for that and just wanted to run away. How could his brother promise to always be there and then up and vanish and die on him. It wasn't fair and he couldn't take the emotion any more. Along with his brother's death, he was dealing with the fact he thought he might be gay. He was all but ready to jump from a bridge when he met Stefan. Stefan the man you convinced him not to jump and gave him a shoulder and eventually his love.

Stefan happened to go to the same College as him and they quickly grew close and inseparable. They dated a long time and were always there for each other. Stefan was even his rock when his parents had gone on a trip and their plane had gone down near the island of Genosha. I fit hadn't been for Stefan he didn't know what he would have done. All he had now was Stefan and they were soon planning on getting married and knew that they would be together forever. That was until a few hours ago, when Stefan had been taken from him leaving him alone at last.

Stefan had made comments about this group of frat boys that were always picking on him for being gay. One had even tried to get physical once but Stefan had gotten away. Jack had told Stefan to go to the authorities and the Headmaster, but Stefan wasn't ready to come out that way. He wasn't quite ready for his family to know. Jack let it go and promised not to say anything for now. Then Jack had received a dreadful call on his cell phone. It was Stefan and he was screaming in hysterics.

Jack had finally made it to the park where Stefan had called from to find his lover curled in a ball severely beaten and blood everywhere. Jack screamed as he went to his side. Stefan had been beaten so bad that his face wasn't even recognizable. Before the medics and police arrived all Stefan could tell him was that it was those boys. Jack had paced at the hospital with conflicting emotions when he was called to Stefan's side. Stefan shortly died in his arms due to his injuries. Because his parents didn't want the gay thing out and that the frat boys claimed that he had made a pass at them, nothing was being done. Jack finally snapped.

He raced over and stormed into the room where the frat boys and their friends were all sitting and making jokes about Stefan. Jack stormed in and began screaming. What happened next seemed like a blur. He remembers screaming and the kids all laughing at him and threatening to do to him what they did to his boyfriend. Then he remembers feeling a strange sensation and then staring in surprise as he saw the whole room full of kids screaming as they were being burned alive. He couldn't believe what was happening. Next thing he knew the police arrived and he was being placed in a jail cell.

Jack stared at the walls wondering what would happen next. He figured he would be executed and at this point he didn't care. He had nothing and no one to live for. He had tried to call on his powers but couldn't make it happen. At this point it didn't matter. His fate had been sealed and he had come to accept that in his time sitting in the cell. He was about to lay down when he felt a strange shacking from all around him. Suddenly the wall to the side of him ripped away and three figures stood there. One in purple and red, one in silver and black and the last in violet and black. Who where these ladies and what did they want with him?

"What is going on? Who are you? Where are the cops?" Jack asked in a panic.

"Don't worry, thanks to Lady Mastermind here everyone still thinks the jail is in one piece and you're sitting here all alone in your cell. My name is Magnetrix and this is Astra. We've come to ask you to join our group," Magnetrix said as they all stepped into the cell.

"Join you for what?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Why Jack Allerdyce, to help us kill the evil mutant and man named Magneto," Magnetrix said.

"Why would I do that?" Jack asked.

"Because you have great power. We know all about you and it seems there are a lot of accidental fires in your life and we are sure that you have the same power of fire as your brother St. John did," Astra said.

"My brother? What do you know about my brother?" Jack asked suddenly growing concerned.

"Yes, you see your brother had power of fire and Magneto and his band of Brotherhood took your brother down a path that leads him to become the evil villain known as Pyro. Because of that path, it led him to be exposed to the mutant killing Legacy Virus that soon took his life," Magnetrix said.

"Magneto killed my brother," Jack asked as anger started to build. He had heard and read things about this Magneto.

"Yes, and your parents. You see, it was his war in Genosha that caused a stray blast to hit the plane your parents were on causing it to crash and kill them," Astra said.

"You mean?" Jack asked as they all felt the room around them grow hot.

"That because of Magneto you are sitting here alone with all your loved ones dead. If you join us, not only will we teach you to use your powers but help you kill the man responsible for taking your family from you," Magnetrix said as Jack took her hand and Astra teleported them all away.

_**Massachusetts Asylum for the Mentally Insane**_

"Let me out of here. I'm not insane," a man's voice shouted from inside a padded room.

"Yes, we are well aware of your sanity," a nurse said as she and two other doctors come walking in to see a man who looked to be late twenties or early thirties.

The man sitting on the floor in a straight-jacket looks up at his visitors and stares. He sees three strange ladies in costumes standing in front of him as nurses, security and staff walk by behind them without even batting an eye. He noticed that the lady in front looks just like the evil mutant called Magneto, the man responsible for him being here in the first place. He took a breath and watched them close the door to the room.

"What do you three want and how did you get in here past security?" The man asked.

"It appears that he can see past your illusions," Magnetrix said to Lady Mastermind.

"I told you he had mental powers just like his sister. His must make him immune to psi-based powers," Astra added.

"What do you know of my sister and what do you want?" The man asked.

"We mean you no harm, unlike your father and the man called Magneto. We come to break you free and ask you to help us in our quest to kill Magneto," Magnetrix said.

"We know all about how your father put you in a mental institute at a young age. We also know that when you finally got out you were approached by Magneto to become one of his Acolytes. When you refused and threatened to go to your sister to warn her he set you up.

"He had Mystique look like your father and recommit you to this asylum. Mystique even made herself look like you and convinced your sister you wanted nothing more to do with her and to ever forget you existed. He made it very easy to put you away here and no one would ever remember you or find you," Astra said.

"I knew he played a part in putting me here but I never knew that he was responsible for Emma abandoning me. Here I thought all these years she no longer cared about me," Christian Frost said looking up at the three ladies.

"So how would you like to get out of this place and make Magneto pay?" Magnetrix asked.

"I would say you've sparked my interest and I'd like to hear more," Christian said as Magnetrix helped him to his feet.

"Glad to hear it," Magnetrix smiled as Astra waved her arms causing the four of them to vanish form the padded cell leaving it empty.

**Next: Issue #3 – Blood Ties - Part Three **


	4. Blood Ties Part Three

**The New Brotherhood**

**Issue #3 – Blood Ties - Part Three **

_**Savage Land**_

"Commando, take them out," Magnetrix said as she tried to cope with the vertigo and blindness that was unleashed on her team by Whiteout, Vertigo and Equilibrius.

"Already on it, everyone keep low," Crimson Commando said as his suit shimmered and turned silver while taking on the form of what appeared to be dozens of speakers covering his body.

"How's he going to help when we're all powerless?" One-Eighty asked, hating the feeling of helplessness.

"My mutant power has nothing to do with my weapons and my visor protects me from the effects of vertigo and blindness. Now stay low," Commando said as the speakers on his suit set off a powerful electrical pulse wave that sent all the attacking mutates backwards, including Sauron.

"We must strike before they regroup," Magnetrix said as she got to her feet as the vertigo and blindness began to fade.

"We won't last long without our powers," Pyra said looking at their leader.

"Never underestimate me," Magnetrix said as she whispered something into her com device.

Instantly a flash went off and Astra appeared with Aumente. "You summoned us?" Astra asked.

"Yes, Aumente if you would? Astra, any luck with Voght?" Magnetrix asked quickly.

"We are close to breaking her. Having been close to both Magneto and Xavier she has very well placed psi shields," Astra said as Aumente closed her eyes sending a tingling sensation through all the members of the Brotherhood.

"I can feel my powers returning," Lady Mastermind said rubbing her temples as Astra caught the collapsing Aumente.

"Sorry, my powers allow me to enhance a mutant's powers, but in this case I was able to grab and jumpstart your suppressed powers. I've never pushed at so many at once before," Aumente said feeling weak and wiping blood from her nose.

"You did well, Aumente. Astra, get her out of there and keep working on Amelia. I expect results when we're done here," Magnetrix said turning towards Sauron as Astra and Aumente vanished from sight.

"Mutates, kill them all!" Sauron shouted as he took flight and headed straight up.

"Finish them quickly, I'll handle the reptile," Magnetrix said as she called on her powers and shot straight up and after Sauron.

"You are no match for us," Whiteout said as she began to call on her blinding power.

"Whatever, hurry and take out the other two major threats," Commando said as his arm shimmered forming a harpoon gun and firing off a spear that plunged through Whiteout and pinning her to the wall.

"I can't believe he killed her like that," One-Eighty whispered at the sight of the mutate hanging form the wall.

"Hey, don't go soft on me. It's either them or us," Commando said as he moved to face the four armed power house known as Barbarus.

"Hurry, Equilibrius before they get the upper hand," Vertigo said as she began to call on her powers.

"Not on my watch," Pyra smiled as he stared at the two mutates, focusing and calling on his powers.

Pyra's eyes flashed as a loud boom sounded and a pulse shot from his body at the two vertigo makers. Vertigo and Equilibrius both screamed as they and the area around them exploded into flame. Pyra had always been afraid to use his powers but with his training and the more he used them he had grown to like them. With a widened smile, he sent off two more pulses engulfing the burning mutates completely in fire ensuring their screams would be silenced by the fire as well as their lives.

"It seems you have a very deadly power, but I can use that to our advantage," Lorelei said as she began to sing and use her powers to take hold of the fire powered mutant.

"Back off lady," One-Eighty said pushing the woman aside.

"Oh, you'll do just as well," Lorelei smiled as she redirected her powers in full at the mutant in white and blue.

"You made a mistake when you targeted my man," One-Eighty said as he stared into the woman's eyes as white flashed within his eyes.

"I want you to help me take down your team," Lorelei said as she pushed with her powers.

"Your powers won't work on me. One, your not my type and two, I'm immune to mental powers. Don't worry, I have one more surprise for you as well," One-Eighty smiled as he pushed with his powers.

"What?" Lorelei asked as she suddenly stopped singing and stood completely still.

"I can also turn one's powers back on them," One-Eighty smiled. "Now go take a flying leap."

One-Eighty turned to look for his next opponent as Lorelei ran to the top of the ledge and jumped off hitting the ground below. Christian was sure she wasn't dead, but at least she would be down for the count for awhile. He knew he wanted revenge on Magneto, but sometimes he wondered if he was going about it the right way and if he really fit with this band of mutants he was with. At this point it didn't matter. He had to focus on surviving this battle first.

Lady Mastermind moved as fast as she could back down the corridor as her attackers darted after her in hot pursuit. In moments she was back outside the base and in the forest. She stopped as she heard a strange flute playing from all around her. She looked to see the mutate known as Piper sitting in the trees playing music on his pipes. Lady Mastermind took not as several creatures from the Savage Land were coming out of the trees below him. Piper's music had then in his complete control. Before she could react she heard another noise coming from behind her.

She turned to see Lupa off to her left with a large pack of wolves and her brother Lupo who looked like a large blue bear and was in control of a large pack of canine creatures. It appeared that the animal controlling mutates had her surrounded. She took a deep breath as she rotated looking at each of her attackers. She knew that the odds were against her and that's the way she liked it.

"Looks like your attempt to flee was for not," Lupo growled.

"Who said I was fleeing?" Lady Mastermind smiled as she set her trap.

"Kill her," Lupo shouted as his creatures leapt upon Lady Mastermind.

"Feast on her flesh," Lupa commanded as her wolves rushed Lady Mastermind for a tasty meal.

"Finish the witch," Piper said as he played his music causing his controlled creatures to charge Lady Mastermind.

Three different sets of beasts tore Lady Mastermind to shreds. In a shimmering flash, Lady Mastermind walked back toward the base, untouched and her cape flapping in the wind. She turned back around to witness the screams of the mutates as her illusions vanished. Thanks to her powers the mutates thought they were attacking her while in reality Lupo's creatures were tearing apart Piper while Lupa's wolves ate her brother alive just as Piper's creatures devoured Lupa. The mutates had taken each other out without her even having to break a sweat.

"Three more down," Lady Mastermind smiled as she headed back into the base.

"I'll take care of these two," Super Sabra said as she moved at super speed.

Amphibius and Brainchild grabbed their throats gasping for air. Super Sabre ran around them at such great speed that the two mutates found themselves trapped within a giant whirlwind. Immediately caught in this vacuum, the air vanished as they were unable to breath and soon blacked out from lack of oxygen. Super Sabre stopped running as she watched Amphibius and Brainchild dropped to the ground.

"You might as well give up. My mutant powers make me as strong, if not stronger than you," Commando said as he landed a punch that sent Barbarus flying backwards.

Commando then turned to see Leash moving towards Pyra and Worm closing behind One-Eighty. Commanding his new tech suit, his hands and arms shimmered to silver as they began large machine-like guns. Commando somersaulted into the air as he released dozens of rounds into the bodies of Worm and Leash before they could touch his teammates. Pyra and One-Eighty both flinched as they turned around to see the two dead mutates lying behind them.

"Keep alert boys," Commando said as he turned to finish off Barbarus.

"You will never take his place," Sauron squawked as he dove and came up behind his magnetic attacker.

"I wouldn't want to," Magnetrix responded as she advanced on the green reptile.

"I bet you'll taste so good once I get my claws in you and feed off of your mutant energy," Sauron said as he came down upon Magnetrix and grabbed her shoulders.

"Get off!" Magnetrix screamed as she felt the green bird feeding on her.

Magnetrix called on her powers and grabbed to near by stones and pelted the reptile with them. Sauron snarled as he let go and fell to the ground. Magnetrix hovered over him and used her powers to smash the stones into several sharp projectiles. She smiled as he prepared to slay her opponent. Just as she was about to unleash her wraith, a large figure burst through the trees and slammed Magnetrix to the ground.

"What the?" Magnetrix questioned as she stood up to see a giant Tyrannosaurus Rex standing over her with teeth bared and saliva dripping.

"That's my queue. Till we meet again," Sauron squawked as he took flight and vanished into the sky.

"You think to best me?" Magnetrix swore at the giant dinosaur.

Flicking her wrists, metal components opened on the side of her waist. As she waved her hands dozens of tiny needles flew up into the air. Quickly, Magnetrix flew upwards and avoided the lashing jaw of the giant T-Rex. Once she was at eye level she thrusted her arms out wards causing the needs to plunge into the head of the dinosaur. Some sticking while others went down its throat. They didn't kill the beast, but they served their purpose. Reaching out with her powers she felt the needles and metal alloy that it had injected into the T-Rex. Taking hold she quickly shaped it and centered it all in one spot, the base of the lizards head and neck. Making a slicing motion with her arms, all the metal pulled outwards, severing the dinosaur's head from its body as two giant metal discs flew back and past their controller.

Magnetrix turned back to the base as the T-Rex fell to the ground dead. She saw that her mutant warriors had all survived and were approaching her. She landed and moved before them.

"The Savage Land Mutates are all dead. I see Sauron got away," Commando said.

"Yes, but that is okay," Magnetrix said as she stared at the base.

"I thought you wanted him dead. If he gets too far he may strike back," Lady Mastermind said.

"Exactly and allow him to do our job for us. He'll gather any remaining Brotherhood out there and bring them to us. When that happens, we will kill him and them. Now, let's finish here," Magnetrix said call forth her powers and causing the base to crush down in on itself.

"To be safe, Pyra do your thing," Magnetrix smiled as Pyra unleashed his powers turning the ruined base into a giant bonfire. Even if any had survived the battle, they would either be finished off by the collapse of the base or roast alive in the fire.

"You called," Astra said appearing out of thin air.

"Yes, our work is done here. Any luck with the woman?" Magnetrix asked.

"She still won't talk, but Aumente did manage to pull on useful bit of information from her mind," Astra said.

"What is that?" Magnetrix asked.

"She was a child hidden somewhere. We couldn't get any more info from her, but we do know that the child she bore belongs to either Xavier or Magneto," Astra said with a smirk.

"Now doesn't that make things interesting?" Magnetrix whispered to herself as Astra gathered up all the mutants and teleported them away from the Savage Land.

_**Brotherhood Origins: Aumente and Crimson Commando **_

_**A Small House in Spain**_

"Are you sure about her?" Magnetrix asked.

"Yes, her mother had an affair with a married man. The affair ended when she was with child and was paid to be kept silent and far away. The child not only shares the same father but also the same genetic code," Astra said.

"What makes you think she will join our cause?" Magnetrix asked as she looked over at her from the computer.

"Because, despite their parent's knowledge, she kept in touch with her sister. They communicated back and forth till her sister suddenly stopped all communication. She doesn't know why and we do," Astra said as she filled her leader in on the whole story and displayed the info on the monitor.

"Perfect," Magnetrix smiled as she nodded and found herself and Astra in front of a small house in Spain.

"We may need to be a little discrete?" Astra suggested as Magnetrix nodded and Astra vanished and returned with Lady Mastermind.

"Told you not to go without me," Lady Mastermind said as she called on her powers and made it appear as if three nuns were approaching the small house.

"I'm coming," a voice shouted as the nuns knocked upon the door.

The door opened and a young woman stood before them with deep green eyes and fiery red hair that flowed past her shoulders. Flour covered her face and body. The sent of pies filled the outside air. The woman looked at them in surprise and then took as step back.

"Splitting image," Lady Mastermind said looking at the woman.

"Sisters, what do you want? I already told you I can't afford to give anything to the church," the woman said.

"Actually, Maria, we're not here for money," Magnetrix said stepping forward.

"Wait a minute. Who are you? Why can't I read your thoughts?" Maria asked stepping back as the three nuns stepped into the house.

"That's because we're not nuns," Lady Mastermind said as she removed their illusion and Magnetrix waved her hand closing the door.

"What are you?" Maria asked as she looked around for something to use as a weapon.

"Maria Cortez, I am Magnetrix. We are here to ask you to join us in hunting down and killing the man called Magneto," Magnetrix said.

"You're all crazy," Maria Cortez said stepping back.

"Maria, I knew your half brother and half sister Fabian and Anna Marie. They both died in the service of the man called Magneto," Lady Mastermind said.

"This Magneto killed my siblings? That's why I haven't heard form Anna," Maria said feeling sad.

"You're not alone. Magneto is responsible for the death of many loved ones. That's why we are banning together to bring him down and you would make a great addition to my team," Magnetrix said extending her hand and Maria stood and took it.

"I've always wanted to leave this place, especially now that all my family is gone," Maria said as her tears of sadness became ones of anger.

"Let's show you your knew home and family," Astra said as the four ladies vanished.

_**Lincoln, Nebraska**_

"I'll call for you when I need you," Magnetrix said as Astra nodded and vanished.

Magnetrix stood outside a trailer. It had taken her awhile to track him here but she had finally done it. She had assembled her new team and was ready to start the next stage of her plan when she heard about the new Crimson Commando had been brutally murdered. Video caught a man wearing an old version of Commando's costume and she knew it wasn't the original even if the news was claiming he was back. If someone was taking out one of her targets and was posing as another one, she had to look into it.

After analyzing the tapes with a little help from Astra they had paid a trip to the crime scene and found fingerprints that the police had never found. With some extensive computer work and cross checking into databases she had come up with a name to match the prints. The name itself was a shocking surprise and seemed fate was bringing her to him. After discovering a few more things, she knew immediately that she had to have him on her team. He would be the perfect fit. So she asked Astra to bring her hear and they would keep him from the rest of the team till needed.

Magnetrix made her way up to the trailer. Just as he was about to open the door she felt it pushing on her helmet.

"What do you want?" A man asked holding the gun at the back of her head.

"Fletcher, I'm here to talk," Magnetrix said with no fear.

"How do you know my name? You with the cops? You better talk or I'll pull the trigger," Fletcher asked.

"You'll do nothing of the sort," Magnetrix said as she waved her hand and in one quick motion ripped the gun from his hands, tore open the side of his trailer and threw the Surprised Fletcher inside and tied his arms to the wall with the kitchen chairs.

"You are not the only one with powers," Fletcher growled as he seemed to beef up and rip his arms free with great strength.

"Yes, I know all about you, Fletcher Hamilton," Magnetrix smiled.

"How do you know me?" Fletcher asked.

"I know many things. I know your mother's name was Nichole. Your uncle was named Louis, a mutant called Stonewall which you share the same mutant gene. I also know that your mother named you after your uncle and father's war buddy Martin Fletcher the Super Sabre. I know your mother had a one night affair with her brother's best friend, which makes your father Frank Bohannon, the original Crimson Commando," Magnetrix said,

"If you know this then you know that my father died in an explosion at Care Labs and to honor him I only killed the imposter for soiling his name," Fletcher said.

"Yes, but I also know that in search of your father you broke into Care Labs and took a small piece of their nano technology that they had used to rebuild your father into Cyborg X before the explosion took both the lab and your father's life. I also know that you blame the Brotherhood for the death of your father and his two war buddies," Magnetrix said knowing that there was no point in letting him know that his father had survived only to be killed during the Demon Storm as a Horseman of Apocalypse. **See Demon Storm issues of Sensation X-Men **

"What's it to you?" Fletcher asked eyeing the woman.

"I too am hunting them and their creator, Magneto," Magnetrix said filling him on her team and her agenda.

"And if I agree to join you?" Fletcher asked with a coy smile.

"You don the name of your father and I make you very powerful," Magnetrix said using her power to cause the nano tech in his front pocket to rise out and to start becoming active.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship," Fletcher said as Magnetrix imbedded the nano tech into his body and with her powers and the devise given to her by Astra, helped it spread and reshape him into the new Crimson Commando.

**Next: Issue #4 – Blood Ties - Part Four **


	5. Blood Ties Part Four

**The New Brotherhood**

**Issue #4 – Blood Ties - Part Four **

_**Magnetrix's Base**_

"Magnetrix calls, their mission in the Savage Land is done. I'll be back," Astra said as she vanished from sight.

"Things would be so much easier for you if you'd just tell us where the last of the Acolytes can be found," Aumente said as she stepped up to the prisoner.

Sitting on the floor was a woman with matted red hair. Her face was dirty and she had dark circles under her eyes. The woman was weak and barely conscious from being denied food or water. Even if she had he strength she couldn't get up if she had wanted to, for her hands and legs were bound to the floor with metal shackles. Despite everything, the woman has held her ground and refused to give up any information, mentally or verbally. Aumente respected the woman's will power and mental strength. Especially now after the info about her secret child had leaked, those barriers seemed to reinforce from some unknown strength.

"I…will…never…talk," the woman said through forced pauses.

"Amelia, please. You owe no obligation to these people. Just give us their location and you're free to go," Aumente pleaded as she continued to try and skim her mind telepathically.

"Never…I will… not be…responsible for their…deaths," Amelia Voght stuttered.

"You are one stupid," Aumente began to say when in a moment of weakness a minor feeling escaped the worn down woman causing her to stop and spin back around and smile. "They know about your child. You protect their secret they protect yours."

"How? No," Amelia cried and then passed out.

"Sooner or later, you'll talk," Aumente said when the flickering lights caused her to pause.

"What is going on?" Aumente asked when suddenly she felt a shock that caused her to drop to the ground, unable to control her body.

"No, Phantazia, we don't have time for that. Our agreement was that you help us rescue Voght, and we give you the technology you need to protect the surviving Brotherhood," a woman in a red and blue suit and pink hair said materializing in hologram form and then going solid.

"Fine, Scanner, I won't kill your friend's sister," Phantazia said as she stepped over to the chained woman.

"Got yourself in quite the predicament huh?" Scanner said as she knelt down and lifted the woman's head up.

"Sarah?" Amelia asked looking at her old teammate.

"Looks pretty basic here, how is it you haven't gotten out of here?" Scanner asked.

"They did something to my mind. I can't remember what my powers are or how to use them," Sarah said sitting up.

"I had a feeling that was the case. You have the ability to become mist and teleport. Focus on that while me and Phantazia do our thing," Scanner said motioning at her comrade.

Scanner called on her powers and sent a bio-electric feedback into Amelia's astral mind while Phantazia did the same but focused on the physical mind. Both woman jumped back as Amelia suddenly opened her eyes with a new found strength and awareness. Instantly, Amelia became a misty form and moved out of her chains hovering before her saviors.

"I'm back and they will pay," Amelia said becoming solid but then dropping to one knee.

"Careful, Sarah, you're still pretty wobbly. Now get out of here," Scanner said as Amelia called on the last of her strength and powers and teleported out.

Phantazia nodded at Scanner and pressed a button on her suit. Instantly she was teleported out of the base which caused all the computer systems to come back online. Scanner took a glance around and became a hologram and made her exit as well. Moments after another flash of light went off as Magnetrix and her team arrived back from the Savage Land.

"What happened? Where's Voght?" Super Sabra asked as she zipped around the base at super speed. "No sign of her anywhere."

"Two women, Scanner and Phantazia they called themselves, stunned me and helped her escape. I'm so sorry," Aumente said as she had begun to regain control over her body and got to her feet.

"It's okay, she did as I anticipated," Magnetrix said as she nodded at Astra.

"What are you talking about?" Lady Mastermind asked.

"I knew we weren't going to break her so I had Astra leak out that we had leverage to make her talk. We assumed the Acolytes would make their move," Magnetrix said as Astra began checking the computer screens.

"We got it," Astra smiled.

"What about Amelia?" Lady Mastermind asked.

"It doesn't matter. We know about her kid and I've an idea where she's going. We can deal with her another time. For now, thanks to Scanner, we know where she went and where to find the Acolytes," Magnetrix smiled as she prepared their assault.

_**Ghost Town – Arizona Desert**_

"Why are we hiding? I say we confront them," Cargill said pounding her fist through the wall.

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty tired of hiding out here in this heat," Random said as he morphed his right arm to a gun and made firing motions.

"You think that the eight of us can take on this new Brotherhood? With Magneto missing we agreed to stay low till he returns," Tempo said.

"I say we take them, we don't need Magneto," Senyaka said glancing at the others.

"Blasphemy! We are nothing without the mighty Magneto. I say we wait," Gargouille said flapping her wings.

"Man I hate this. Why did Scanner even have to go bother with Vought," Neophyte said.

"Because, she is our only current link to the outside world and we don't want her giving our location away. These Brotherhood imposters are a major threat," Projector said.

"That you are correct," Scanner said as she made her way into the room.

"About time you got back," Random mumbled.

"How did it go?" Cargill asked.

"We got her free and she disappeared into hiding. Found out some disturbing information before heading back here," Scanner said.

"What is that?" Tempo asked.

"Not only has this new Brotherhood wiped out Mutant Force but they have just massacred the Savage Land Mutates. They are hunting down anyone tied to Magneto. Besides a few old Brotherhood members and a few other individuals scattered or safe with the X-Men, we eight Acolytes are all that's left," Scanner said.

"They'll be gunning for us next. I say we take the war to them and not wait around," Random said.

"Wrong, we'll be much safer hiding here until the X-Men finish them off," Tempo said.

"Actually, you're wrong on all counts," a voice calls out to them as they all jump to their feet.

The house begins to shake as a loud roaring wind rattles the windows. Instantly the roof and four walls rip apart in a mixed force of high speed winds and magnetism. As the dust clears Scanner and the rest of the Acolytes are now standing out in the open, their former hideaway lying in ruins all around them. They all look over to see a woman in red and purple outfit and helmet walking though the dust cloud as the wind stops and another figure joins a group of six others walking behind the magneto wanna-be. Scanner knows immediately who they are.

"Acolytes, to your ready. They've found us," Scanner shouted to her comrades.

"About time, let's do this," Random smiles as both arms become weapons.

"The Acolytes at last," Magnetrix smiled as she came to a stop staring right at the group of eight Magneto worshipers.

"You may have found us but at least Amelia escaped you," Scanner smiled back.

"How do you think we found you? You think it was that easy to brake into my lair? We can always find her, but thanks to you, we were able to follow your trail all the way here," Magnetrix smiled as she waved her hands causing all the nails from the ruined building to fly up and hover over the Acolytes.

"You lead them right to us, you witch. I told you we should have let Voght go," Cargill growled.

"Why are you doing this? It makes you no better going around killing people. Even the X-Men don't kill, for the most part," Tempo said as she eyes the hovering nails.

"We are not evil. We are putting an end to those who worship evil. Like the X-Men we are putting a stop to it. The only thing is we are prepared to do what is necessary to make sure the badies stay gone," Lady Mastermind responded.

"That, and its fun," Crimson Commando said as his arms shimmered and funs appeared on each.

"You won't stop him by killing us," Scanner said.

"No, but we will be one step closer to ending his legacy," Magnetrix said as she whipped her hands down with great force.

Hundreds of nails came raining down on the Acolytes with great force. Cargill tucked her head down as the nails bounced off her skin with ease. Neophyte suddenly split and merged with the nails. Once they had all fallen, his body reformed out of the nails and back into his normal body. Projector called on his powers and light suddenly formed around him and Gargouille creating a solid force field that protected them. Random's body seemed to shift and morph avoiding the nails as they fell, and those nails that hit him seemed to pass through without harm. Tempo slowed time around her allowing her and Senyaka to easily avoid any deadly nails as Scanner terns herself into a living hologram allowing the nails to pass through her without harm. The nails all fall falling to kill a single member of the Acolytes.

"You've met your match. There's a reason we eight still survive," Scanner said turning back to solid form.

"Finish them!" Magnetrix commands as her team attacks, knowing each enemy's' bio.

"This will be too easy," Senyaka said as psionic whips extend out from his hands and wrap around One-Eighty.

"You are such a fool. I'm immune to psionic based powers, so these have no effect on me," One-Eighty smiles as his eyes flare with white light.

"Then try this on," Senyaka says as he send a paralyzing blast through his whips and doubles over instead in pain.

"Oh, did I mention I can also turn one's powers back on them? Not only did you weaken yourself but you just parallelized yourself too," One-Eighty laughed as he walked away from a man who could no longer move.

As One-Eighty walks away from his opponent Super Sabra races at Tempo while Crimson Commando goes one on one with Cargill. Tempo takes flight laughing as she slows time in front of her making Sabra move at a snails pace. Crimson Commando wishes his teammate the best but has no luck as his blasts bounce of Cargill. He then reaches her and slams her with a right hook sending her backwards. Cargill gets back up without hesitation and give one right back to Crimson Commando.

"You are out matched. I'm stronger than you and your weapons can't pierce my skin," Cargill laughs as she trades blow for blow with Crimson Commando.

"Switch!" Commando radios to Sabra.

Instantly, Sabra reverses course, escaping the time field and flies at Cargill as Commando rolls to the side and fires off two large objects at Tempo, which explode sending their shell upwards revealing two sharp projectiles that zip at a faster speed. Temp gasps and manages to redirect her time powers on the projectiles causing them to slow enough for her to fly upwards enough to dodge them. She glances at Cargill land sees her gasping for air as Sabra has created a vortex around her. She then focuses back at her attacker.

"Missed me," Tempo laughed.

"Not really, look up," Commando laughed.

Tempo glanced up just in time to see the shells above her explode to reveal two shiny objects that instantly fired a dense laser beam through each eye hole in her helmet. The back of Tempo's helmet darkened as smoke rose from the eye pieces. Commando turned around as Tempo's body plummeted to the ground. Super Sabra stopped running as Cargill's body fell to the ground unconscious.

"I still don't see why you and One-Eighty never finish off your victims," Commando shook his head as he looked for another opponent.

"We need to get out of here," Scanner said walking up to Neophyte.

"We can't abandon our comrades," Neophyte says looking for an escape route.

"No we can't, you fool," Scanner says as she gets close enough to pull out a gun and blasts the man in the chest sending him to the ground.

"What's going on," Projector merges next to scanner for out of the ground.

"I've taken her out," Scanner said as she pointed to the body of Lady Mastermind.

"Good job, we need," Projector began to say when Scanner sent him flying backwards with a powerful gun shot.

"Two down," Lady Mastermind said as her illusion of Scanner vanished and Neophyte took his own appearance again.

"Hey, he was mine," Pyra complained.

"Then take care of her," Lady Mastermind said pointing at Gargouille flying right at Aumente.

"Oh yeah!" Pyra smiled as he called on his powers.

A boom sounded followed by a flash of light as Gargouille and the air around her instantly exploded in fire. Gargouille screamed as she hit the ground trying to roll the fire all over her body out. Pyra smiled as he sent two more blasts as the fire consumed the Acolyte leaving her to burn alive. One-Eighty stared at his boyfriend in shock at how easy and enjoyable using his powers like this was becoming. He knew he wasn't any better hanging with this group, but at least he didn't kill in cold blood. One-Eighty shook it off and put on a brave face as his man came near him.

"Time to even the score," Random said as he blasted at Astra.

"Your power can't hurt my force field," Astra said firing off energy blasts from her gauntlets.

"And my morphing body keep me pretty much alive," Random smiled and then paused as he noticed dozens of needles all over the back of his body.

"Even the real Magneto would do better than needles," Random laughed as his body shifted causing the needles to drop to the ground.

"Oh, those aren't my weapons. Just a means to inject a metal allow into your body so I can redirect it and do this," Magnetrix said as she popped out her hand and waved it causing Random to rip apart into seven pieces.

"I doubt that will kill him but it will hold him for now," Magnetrix said and then frowned as she felt pressure against the back of her neck.

"Don't bother, this gun is made of plastic and if you or anyone so much as moves a muscle I blow your head right off," Scanner said pushing the plastic gun against Magnetrix's neck.

"You think I fear you?" Magnetrix laughed as Scanner suddenly realized the gun was gone from her hand.

"How?" Scanner began to ask when she glanced over her shoulder to see the gun on the ground and Super Sabra standing right behind her with her arm in her back.

"You see, Aumente is using her powers to enhance Sabra's powers to the point that she can move her arm so fast that it can vibrate right through your body and place her hand around your heart. You so much as think about escaping and he pulls his arm out of your body along with your heart," Magnetrix smiled as she turned to face the woman, keeping her arm stretched backwards to hold Random in his separated state.

"You are a monster. You won't stop us," Scanner said with more fear than conviction as all of Magnetrix's teammates joined them.

"Astra, Aumente," Magnetrix said as Astra generated a shield that encased all seven Acolytes, dead or alive, completely behind them in one giant force field. She then dropped her hand causing each piece of Random to fly to a different end of the force field so he couldn't pull him back together too quickly.

"I don't know if I can," Aumente said already feeling the strain of her powers as blood dripped form one nostril.

"Those people over there betrayed your brother and sister and helped Magneto lead them to their deaths. Now is your time to honor your blood ties," Magnetrix said as Aumente filled with anger and pushed with her powers.

She felt blood drip from both nostrils as she kept up on Sabra but also sent a wave of enhancing power to Pyra as Magnetrix had relayed to them through the communicator in their helmets. Pyra instantly felt a tingle throughout his body as Aumente pumped him with power. Magnetrix nodded as Pyra released his power. The force field as well as the earth below them shook as everything and everyone inside the force field exploded in a white inferno of fire. The heat was so intense that Astra had to release the field because the heat and stress was too much. Astra redirected the shield around all of them as the fire fanned out and set the rest of the ghost town on fire.

"No!" Scanner cried at the inferno before her eyes.

"Trust me, with his powers enhanced ten-fold and that containment field keeping it isolated and tight, everyone in there, even Random's unique protoplasm body was melted and turned to ash instantly. They are all gone, and with you the legacy of Magneto dies in that fire," Magnetrix smiled.

"You are crazy. I mean, you are killing everyone associated with Magneto but yet you have him by your side," Scanner said calling on her powers enough to move her head back, hit Sabra's helmet causing it to become a hologram state and fall off hitting the ground solid again causing Sabra's body to suddenly become more masculine and reveal a man's face with platinum white hair.

"Unlike his sister who only wants her father put away and still holds a place for him in her heart, he is willing to put all his morals aside and like us, holds no love what so ever and simply wants the monster dead," Magnetrix said as Sabra steps back, removing his arms safely from Scanner at the shock of his identity being revealed.

"You," Scanner began to say as she called on her powers but was silenced as Magnetrix ripped her heart, encased in metal directly from her chest and landing in the fire behind them. Magnetrix knew there was a chance Sabra wouldn't kill her, so she had secretly injected metal into Scanner's body with her needles and caused it to form around the heart while they conversed.

"This chapter is now closed. It is time now to began the final phase," Magnetrix said as she stepped over Scanner's dead body while using her powers to place the helmet back on Sabra's head reverting his body back to a feminine form.

Magnetrix nodded with a smile as Astra caused them all to vanish leaving the ghost town along with Magneto's followers to burn away.

_**Epilogue**_

Amelia Voght, weak and battered made her way up the road. She was took weak from using her powers to get this far. She would have to go the rest of the way on foot. She hated to come here but she knew it would be the only place she would be safe. She paused by a sign to rest as she read it. "Xavier Institute, 3 miles." They would have to take her in as they had her son. They would have to protect them both now. Before she moved, a beeping noise went off in her torn pants pocket.

She reached down to find a strange devise. She wasn't sure how it got there but she suspected Scanner had planted it on her before she had escaped. She looked down as it indicated that a message was being sent from Scanner. She gasped as she watched the final moments of her friend's life before it cut out. Wiping away a tear, she pushed on. Now more than ever she had to reach them and warn them of Magnetrix and her Brotherhood. She quickly moved up the road as a figure in a silver and purple suite stepped out of the trees, looked at the road sign, smiled and then vanished from site.

_**Brotherhood Origins: Super Sabra and Magnetrix**_

"I have to protest," Astra said to Magnetrix.

"I want him on the team," Magnetrix said as they stood atop a building looking down at a drunken man lying near a dumpster in an ally.

"I can see why you feel that way, but it almost goes against everything you stand for," Astra said.

"I wanted the son of Magneto dead, but after watching him and learning all that Magneto had done to him and what he's gone through, he is truly not like the others and we are very much kindred spirits. He joins the team and we conceal his true identity and that's final," Magnetrix commands as she leaves Astra and levitates herself down into the ally.

"Who's there?" The man asks in a slur as a costumed figure approaches him.

"Pietro Maximoff, I've come to take you away with me," Magnetrix said to the man.

"Magneto, father? I'll kill you before I go anywhere with you," the mutant known as Quicksilver said as he moves with great speed right into the side of the dumpster.

"I may have powers similar to him, but I am not your father. Like you, I want the man dead as well," Magnetrix smiles as she causes the dumpster to fly away and far down the ally from them.

"What do you want and why should I help you kill my father?" Quicksilver said eyeing the woman dressed like his father.

"Because, like you, he abandoned me and destroyed my life and family," Magnetrix said.

"I have nothing, I'm all alone," Quicksilver mumbled as his metabolism started to sober him up slowly.

"Wrong, you have me and I will look after you and together we can kill Magneto and make him pay for all he's done to us," Magnetrix said as she knelt down to his level.

"Why should I trust you?" Pietro asked as he stared at the woman in the Magneto helmet.

"Because, I'm your older sister and I won't let anything else happen to you," Magnetrix said as she removed her helmet.

"Who?" Quicksilver said in confusion as he stared at the bald woman whose face was badly scared and disfigured.

"I'm Anya Odekirk, first born to Erik and Magda. At a very young age I was left to burn alive by a mob. Our father left me and ran off," Anya said with anger.

"How? Dad always said you had died," Pietro said as he sobered up completely.

"If it wasn't for a gypsy family, Mila and Georg who secretly fished me out from the fire I would have surely died. They used what magic and herbs they could but were unable to heal my badly damaged body, but I lived.

"They raised me as their own but once I learned who my real father was and what he had done to me I spent my life learning, studying and planning to kill the man named Magneto. He has destroyed both our lives and must pay. Together, brother, we can rid the world and free us from his evil," Magnetrix said as she held out her hand to him.

"I've always wanted an older sister," Pietro smiled as he took her hand.

"Now to introduce you to the rest of the team, but first we must keep you a surprise," Anya said as she used her powers to take hold of a costume from Astra's hands and place it in her brother's arms and the head piece in her hands.

She pressed a switch inside the helmet and placed it on her brother's head as he placed on his new costume in a flash. The helmet beeped as his costume took on a more feminine look to it and the mouthpiece in the helmet augmented his voice to sounding like a woman. With his new look and goal in life, he took his sisters hand and they rose to they sky above. The hunt for their father had begun.

**Not the End… Keep your eyes open on future issues of Mutant Generation Force & Sensational X-Men. **


End file.
